We are the Kings and the Queens
by MarauderonFire
Summary: the marauders were the resident Kings of Hogwarts, but it wasn't easy. They met their match in the form of a fiery red-head, a tiny bundle of energy, a sarcastic mystery and a loyal snake. AU peter replacement and Snape incident in 4th year.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, _

_this is my first fanfic, so please enjoy and review!_

_xo_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – ONCE UPON A TIME**

As she passed through the wall, Ariana got her first glimpse of the scarlet train that would carry her to her new school. She looked around at the students. The first years clinging to their parents, the fourth year girls giggling about how hot the guys got over the summer and the seventh years loudly laughing at first attempts of apparition gone bad. She smiled as she realised her brother and sister hadn't done it justice. The atmosphere was intoxicating. She looked around, trying to find her future classmates. She sighed as she stood up to the tips of her toes but couldn't see past anyone's shoulders. Suddenly she felt herself lifted of the ground. She squealed, before she turned and laughed to see her brother's rich brown eyes under his curly mop of dark brown hair. She flicked a curl out of his eyes before turning around to assess the platform from this new angle. She spotted a flicker of red hair before it was lost in the crowd, she stretched and her eyes soon found the hair again on the shoulders of a shy looking girl. Her eyes darted side to side, showing her awe and nervousness. _She must be a muggleborn that's lost her parents. _She signaled to her brother to let her down by nudging his chest with the back of her foot. Her dropped her after wincing at her kick.

"Quit being such a baby."

"Only when you stop being a mini-ninja."

She giggled and poked her tongue out at him.

"Be a dear and put my bags on the train." She put on her poshest accent, dramatically waving her hands in the air. He bowed at her, the ends of his mouth tugging up.

"Of course, it would be my honour to escort your baggage to the appr- hey!" His speech was interrupted as his sister ruffled his hair as she pushed her cart past him. She smiled slyly and dodged his outstretched hand. Ariana looked up at her sister and smiled. Her sister's dark curls flowed down her back and her eyes that she had inherited sparkled with mischief.

"I know dear brother, however I must depart, for I have friends… and you do not." She swooned dramatically before pushing her cart further into the crowd, saluting to Ariana before going to find her friends. She turned and saw her brother grumbling something about being born first whilst ruffling his hair in the 'right way' as he often did after his sister played with it. She giggled before jumping into his unsuspecting arms. He tensed before relaxing into her grip.

"Its alright willsy," she said into his jumper, using her childhood nickname for him.

"Em will be nice to you I'm sure. I could ask her nicely?" He smiled at her kindness.

"No banana, it's alright, she'll get better soon." He put her down onto the floor and smiled as he saw her big blue eyes looking up at him.

"Go and find a compartment, I'll put your trunk away." She crushed him into another hug before running off into the crowd. He shook his head, she was going to be worse than her sister.

Ariana sped through the hallway, ducking under people's shoulders and arms, looking for the red head she saw before. She suddenly bumped into someone and looked to see two prefects looking down at her with kind smiles.

"You alright there?" She nodded.

"I'm looking for a compartment with first years? Maybe a red head?" They nodded and directed her to a compartment a few down from where she had met them. She gave them a quick hug, much to their surprise, before skipping off. She stopped at the door and slowly peered in. She saw the red head she had seen earlier sitting next to the window with a hook nosed boy with greasy black hair. Opposite them was a girl that's feet didn't even touch the floor as she sat on the edge of the bench looking out the window. Next to her was a boy with messy blonde hair. He played with it nervously, sensing the awkwardness in the compartment. His eyes lit up when he saw an escape.

"Hey! You wanna sit?" He patted the fabric next to him. She shrugged and sat next to him. The red head and her friend glanced at her before going back to their whispering. Ariana raised her eyebrow before turning back to the boy.

"Names Lowe. Ariana Lowe." She said in her best James bond accent, putting her hand out. His eyes twinkled in response as he put his hand out and shook hers before she pulled him to the floor.

"Fox, Daniel fox." She smiled at him until he pulled her onto the floor with him. She started laughing when she saw hook boy stare at her with questioning eyebrows.

"Nice… to… meet… you…" She choked out amongst her laughter. The girl at the window turned at the noise and let out a smile at the scene in front of her. "you guys right there?" They turned to each other, eyes twinkling before turning back to her.

"We're just peachy." Ariana said, a sly smile playing on her lips, "But I think we might want a friend. NOW." Their arms shot out and before she knew it, she was dragged onto the floor with them. She tried to scowl at them but the laughter that escaped her lips gave her away. She gave up before joining in their laughter. The red head looked down at them and smiled.

"Hi." She said quietly. "I'm Lily and this is Severus. I heard your names but what's yours?" She said looking at the little girl.

"Bailey, sorry. You guys are all first years?" they all nodded. "Cool! What house do you guys want to get in?" They all were quiet as they thought.

"Slytherin." Everyone turned to see Severus smiling as he answered her question. There was a split second of silence.

"Well I wouldn't mind slytherin, but probably Gryffindor." Bailey said.

"yeah me too." Ariana said. Daniel smiled.

"I don't care to be honest." He said. "Just to be going here is ridiculously cool. Any of you muggleborns?" Lily shyly raised her hand.

"Oh that's so cool!" Bailey rushed next to her and started chatting excitedly with her about televisions and movies. I laughed and started chatting quietly with Daniel, getting to know him. Things escalated pretty quickly though, because by the time the prefects came to tell us to put our robes on, they were all standing on the benches screaming the lyrics of 'Want you back' to each other, with Daniel and Severus jumping on the floor being their 'groupie'. The prefects quickly joined in for a few minutes before telling them to put their robes on. Before they knew it, the train had stopped and they had arrived at Hogwarts.

_Ariana's POV_

The ride into the castle was a bit of a blur, the castle's lights looming over the black lake. Soon, a stern looking woman came up to the group of first years.

"First years, the feast is about to begin, but first, you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and witches and wizards. When at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. You will eat, sleep and learn with them." She took a last look at the group of students that looked nervous from the pressure of being put in the right house. She turned and opened the massive doors that loomed over them. The only thought that came to her mind was _wow. _William and Emily hadn't done the great hall justice. She peered up at the enchanted ceiling and the floating candles that added to the magic. She turned her head down again and saw the four long tables that seemed to go on endlessly until they stopped just before the raised platform. The teachers all sat in a row behind the table, with Dumbledore in the middle wearing deep purple robes. The stern lady, who had been introduced as Professor McGonagall stepped next to a stool with a battered old hat sitting on top. Lily and I exchanged confused glances as the school stared expectantly at the hat. Quickly the song broke out in song and I quickly paid attention to what it was saying.

Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The great hall broke out in cheers as the hat finished it's song. McGonagall then stood up next to the stool and flourished a scroll, until it reached her feet. She cleared her throat, peered at the list and said the first name on the list:

"Sirius Black." She instantly flinched as she remembered the black family. She had been in a park with her sister and brother when Bellatrix had stormed up and taunted her sister about dating a muggleborn. She then tried to hex her. Thank god her sister was scary good at defence against the dark arts. She shuddered before coming back to reality as the hat was placed onto his head. The hat sat on his head for a moment before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!" the hall went into shock. Bellatrix stood and started shrieking at the hat before her friends pulled her down. Sirius looked numb as he shuffled to the Gryffindor table, where they didn't know how to welcome him. The next few people were called up before "Lily Evans." She shuffled up to the stool. The hat was on her head for a few seconds before: "GRYFFINDOR!" she smiled shyly but shot an apologetic look at Severus. Wait, what? "Daniel Fox." He sauntered up to the stool and I shot him a grin before the hat covered his eyes. It was on there for a while before: "SLYTHERIN!" I smiled and clapped for him as he walked towards the Slytherin table. I stopped listening for a while and began fidgeting. Which house wo- "Ariana Lowe." Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod. I tried to walk as confidently as I could and I caught a glimpse of Bailey shooting me one of her killer smiles, before the hat went on my head.

"My my, aren't you the little bundle of spunk."

"Thank… you?"

"your welcome. Now let's see, spunk indeed, very good at manipulating, loyal, yes indeed. brave to the point of stupidity, yet very smart, and, oh? very hard to tame. I know just where to put you. Better be,"

"GRYFFINDOR." I smiled and thought thanks to the hat before rushing off to Lily. I saw Daniel across the hall and gave him a smile and a wink, I'm sure someone will end up in his house.

We watched the rest of the sorting as five boys, Bailey and four other girls got sorted into Gryffindor with us. Severus got put in Slytherin with Daniel so it's not so bad. We dug into the feast and ate until we felt sick, getting to know everyone better. We followed the prefects to the common room and I ran in and claimed the bed closest to the window, apparently all the other beds had food stuck to the bottom. Lily grabbed the bed closest to mine, on the other side of the window, Bailey opposite. The other girls were in the other dorm, apparently we were too loud. We all fell asleep on my bed, talking about anything and everything until the early hours of the morning.

The sun had just risen when our door banged open.

"UP WE GET!" I groaned and turned over to see my brother and his friends standing in the doorway. They all smiled to me and opened their arms.

"OMIGODYOUGUYSDIDNTCOMEINTHESUMMERWHYTHEBLOODYHELL NOTIFELTSOUNLOVEDIWASSTUCKWITHWILLANDEMANDMUMANDDA DFORTHREEMONTHSHOWCOULDYOU!" I screamed at them as I jumped into the middle of their little circle hug. I smiled up at them as they started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry!"

"I will feed you!"

"Does this mean we're not engaged?"

"I was there in spirit!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

I stood for a moment, soaking in their words. I put my hand up and they were quiet instantly.

"You beg for my forgiveness, yes?" They all nodded enthusiastically. "You'll do anything?" I smirked as they went down to their knees and started shaking their hands up at me. I briefly caught lily and bailey rubbing their eyes watching me with fascination as I controlled five 3rd year boys. My eyes lit up as I came up with a perfect idea. Gestured for them to come in closer as I sat cross legged in the middle of them as they towered over to make sure no one would hear us. I whispered my idea to them and at first they were upset, but when they learnt of the benefits, they nodded enthusiastically. They went out the door and I turned before running up to Lily and Bailey to tell them my plan. They instantly agreed with matching smirks of the possibilities.

_Lily's POV_

We had put our uniforms on to Ariana's specifications, apparently a fashion faux pas in first year never gets let go by the older grades. So with our skirts just above our knees and our hair out, we opened our dorm door and saw the boys waiting patiently for them at the bottom. I smiled and gestured for them to turn and Ariana's brother and the Prewitt twins (Ariana had explained to us who they were) turned and we jumped on their backs. Benjy (the fourth boy) cleared his throat and we followed him as he walked out the portrait. We were led to through the empty corridors to the great hall, whilst they pointed out passageways and hiding spots. The teachers were just sitting down at the head's table. The boys looked at each other and grinned. We all looked at each other, wondering what they were going to do to us. The hall was silent for a moment before Benjy yelled out "LETS GET UP IN THIS JOINT!" He then waved his wand and muttered a spell, when a disco ball came up and started to sparkle over the hall. They jumped onto the tables and started dancing on the tables with the girl that was on their back. A red head then set fireworks off. I looked at the head's table to see McGonagall looking up at us from her spectacles. Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled as he watched the scene unfold. They laughed and danced for another couple minutes before stopping the spectacle and sitting at the Gryffindor table. Everyone else started to pour in, as Dumbledore had locked the doors, and everyone wondered what was going on. They all sat at their tables and the locked doors were soon forgotten amongst a summer of gossip. We tucked in before we saw Daniel leaning against the doors, panting as if out of breath. I looked next o me and saw that Ariana had already raced over to see what was wrong. I watched her stare him down, trying to get an answer out of him. He muttered to the floor averting her gaze. She stiffened and walked back to us as if on autopilot as Daniel shuffled to the slytherin table. She sat back down and stared at her food, muttering in French. She kept muttering, before taking a deep breath and returning to her food, eyes trained on the slytherin table. I followed her eyes and saw that one of the first years, Avery I think, started to grow green hair out of his nostrils to the point where he looked like Rapunzel. I looked across at her and sniggered, before turning back to my food. We kept eating as the situation was put under control, inhaling the food that was like the nectar of the gods when a first year boy with shoulder length black hair and grey eyes reluctantly shuffled up to me.

"hey, um, my friend thinks your pretty." I just glanced up at him before tucking into my food and savouring the taste. He stood there for a while until I looked up at him again. "bu-bye black." He turned to see Severus looking at him smugly. His face twisted into a smirk as he sized him up.

"Hey _snivellous, _what's wrong, run out of tissues?" He just stared back with an unamused face.

"your wit is unmatchable by all Black." He looked at me. "I'll come back later when the company's better." He turned around to leave, when there was a flash of light before he fell on the floor. I turned to see some insolent little prat holding his wand out with a ridiculous grin on his face his twinkling eyes hidden behind glasses that looked like they were about to fall off his nose. He smiled at me, waiting for me to say thanks or something stupid like that.

"YOU ABSOLUTE APE! HOW DARE YOU GO ZAPPING SEV WITH YOUR LITTLE SPELLS YOU LEARNT ON THE TRAIN RIDE HERE. WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU BE SUCH AN ABSOLUTE IDIOT. APOLOGIZE SO I CAN ENJOY MY LIFE AGAIN!" He looked taken back for a moment before turning to Sev.

"Sorry you haven't heard of shampoo mate." He turned to me. "Go out with me? I smiled as innocently as I could in my seething anger. "One moment, you look a little thirsty." I grabbed the nearest jug of pumpkin juice and poured it onto his head. I smiled again before throwing the jug at him and storming out. Ariana and bailey followed me out of the hall.

"That's gonna be the first of many I'm guessing." Ariana muttered as she slammed the doors shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome Back

"Ana Get up!" A groan came from a pile of covers on a bed in the middle of a massive room. It had an armchair next to a massive bookcase in one corner and a chest of draws covered in a mirror, a thick book bursting with different papers, a wand and a photo frame with four people making faces at the camera. The edges of the mirror were also filled with photos. The door had a quidditch poster stuck on, and a camera bag hanging off the handle. The door started to shake as someone banged from the other side. A loud groan came out of the covers, before they were thrown back as a groggy girl shuffled to the door and banged back. She turned and muttered curses as she walked up to the mirror. She looked up at herself and laughed. Her dark hair was hanging loose, bits sticking out everywhere. Her pale blue eyes were lined with thick lashes and a layer of sleep, as she squinted at herself in the mirror, adjusting to the light. Half an hour later, her dark curls were tamed into a long fishtail down her left shoulder. Her eyes were bright and her face was clear of makeup. She had her favourite combat boots with stockings, high waisted shorts and a band T-shirt from a summer concert. She shoved her glasses on the top of her head before trudging down the stairs to the kitchen. Her sister was cooking and the smell greeted her as she walked into the room. Her brother sat at the table inhaling hash browns, eggs and bacon, topped off with a massive glass of orange juice. She rolled her eyes and helped herself to some toast, eggs and bacon. She was just finishing off when her dad walked in and started listing off good luck's to his three children. They laughed as she farewelled her dad with a kiss on the forehead and went out to the backyard with her brother. She grabbed his hand and soon the familiar feeling of being shoved into a keyhole started. It stopped as quickly as it came and she felt herself land firmly on the ground. She turned and saw a scarlet train waiting patiently at the platform, hidden behind a mass of frantic children and their parents. She was distracted by her brother shoving her out of the way, nearly falling onto the concrete. She laughed and followed him onto the train. They squished their way through the tiny hallway, trying to find an empty compartment when she felt the ground disappear form underneath her feet and found herself being held in a death grip hug from Gideon. She smiled at him as his eyes sparkled, his hair messed up from the run to pick me up. "Hey love." He put her down and watched his brother come up next to him.

"Alright boys?" they responded by pulling me into an empty compartment and launching into stories of their summer. She easily kept up with their 100 words per minute story, adding in my own stories and parts, gesturing just as fast. They were explaining to me how to annoy their sister's garden gnomes when they felt the train begin to move. She smiled and stood.

"Sorry boys, gotta meet my mates. See ya at the feast!" She saluted them with two fingers before walking down the hallway, squeezing past the candy trolley, grabbing a couple pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs on my way to the end compartment.

_Ariana's POV_

I walked in and was greeted by being put at the bottom of a dog pile. "…Dying…" I choked out. I felt the pile shake with laughter as they got up off me. I sat at the nearest available seat and looked at my friends as they enlightened me on their holidays. Bailey explained an intense quidditch course she took part in over the summer, her hands gesturing crazily about a new play she wanted to learn. Her rich blonde hair now had streaks in it from the sun and it was obvious she had cut her hair herself but the choppy hair suited her. Lily had grown and was now only a couple inches taller and her red curls now went past her shoulder blades. Her green eyes sparkled even more next to her tan from her holiday in france. She laughed and flicked her hair out of her face as she laughed at Daniel's impression of Bailey falling off her broom. He had grown to over 6 feet, towering over us all by at least a couple inches. His hair had grown out from that buzz cut he had to get last term to fix a gash in his head. His blonde hair now flopped over his grey hazel eyes, looking like the sky just as it gets light in the morning. He turned to me and a smirk played on his features.

"I heard someone had a bit of a fling over the summer yes?" I laughed and returned his look. "And who might you have heard it from?" I could see the playful glint in his eyes as he glanced at Lily who put her hand to her forehead.

"Yes, I may have let it slip, I'm so ashamed!" She lent back and fell onto Daniel's lap. I looked at her amused as she and Daniel got distracted with each other again. They had dated in third year but apparently they still got 'distracted by the memories' It was this exact moment that the compartment door opened and the Marauders walked in, interrupting our annual catch up.

I saw James stiffen when he saw Lily and Daniel staring with each other completely oblivious to our entrance. Sirius cleared his throat and I could practically feel his smirk as I kicked Daniel in the shin. They both looked up, unbothered by the guests.

"Yes?" I laughed as Remus stood unsurely behind James and Sirius as he watched what went on. I sighed and gestured for him to sit. He smiled reluctantly and sat next to me. James raised his eyebrow at me and I glanced at Lily to distract him. She was now sitting at the window with bailey laughing about something. I looked across at Daniel and shrugged. Suddenly Sirius announced "TIS MIDDAY!" I only briefly noticed Remus giving Sirius a questioning look in my peripheral vision as I stared wide-eyed at Daniel. We looked helplessly at each other until I nudged my head at lily. She smiled and put her best smile on.

"Hey James how was your summer?" James blinked, staring at her completely dumbstruck.

"I-I-it wa-was good. Great." I smiled as James attempted to get back to his usual demeanor, trying to lean against the frame, but misjudging the distance, falling over and attempting to avoid hitting the ground. She smiled at him.

"You've grown." He nodded; mute, still trying to get over the fact that lily was even speaking to him, let alone by his first name.

"Um, James, We have something private to discuss so I'd appreciate it if you left but, I'll see you at the feast?" He nodded before snapping out of his trance and shoving Sirius and Remus out the door whilst attempting to string together a coherent sentence.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I asked smiling as she sat back down on the floor. "Well yes, but he didn't ask me out!" I laughed at her surprised face before snapping out of it and whispering an incantation on the door. I had just finished when Sev-Snape came down like he always had to meet us. We immediately fell into a fake slumber, my body draped across a bench with my head on Daniel's lap and Bailey and Lily leaning on each other. I heard him try to open the door and bang on the window in an attempt to wake us. I tried to keep my breathing as even as possible as he shouted out Lily's name first before trying mine. Eventually he gave up and left. I took a deep breath as everyone else sat up.

"you gonna stay there?" Daniel murmured, playing with my hair. I nodded and looked up at him and smiled. Daniel was like my brother and I'd known him since I was three, when I had lived next door to him until I was eight. I smiled as he ruffled my fringe. I stuck my tongue out at him, when suddenly someone banged on our door.

"Time to change into robes!" and soon we had to get changed. Naturally we kicked Daniel out to the marauder's compartment to get changed. The train came to a stop and we all looked out on the glowing castle and smiled. It's good to be home.

The hall was lit up with candles as it always did, illuminating the roof. I sat in between Bailey and Lily, sitting facing the Slytherin table, where Daniel had moved to sit. He sat close to the end of the table, where the first years had sat down. I smiled across at him and watched him poke his tongue out at me, which soon turned into a fully fledged face war. I was just seeing if my tongue could touch my nose when Lily elbowed me in the ribs. I glared at her to see her nudging her head at the doors. Shit. I immediately dropped my eyes to my food and continued to eat, drawing as little attention to myself as possible. I felt a squeak of the bench opposite me and I knew I was busted. I looked up and saw intense Brown eyes of Amos Diggory. I smiled and went back to eating. I felt his eyes trained on him and I looked up and internally sighed.

"Can I help you?" He raised an eyebrow and put a smirk on his face.

"You can help me with many things love, but how about accompanying me to Hogsmede?" Keeping my face blank, I looked him up and down before returning to my food.

"No thanks." I heard his incoherent stuttering as I helped my self to a sip of pumpkin juice and watched as he tried to regain his composure.

"Bu-bu-b-bu-b-b-bu-bu…" I heard Lily and Bailey snickering either side of me as I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Go on, go back to your table." I flicked my hand in the direction of the hufflepuff table before turning back to my food. I heard his muttering grow faint and turned to Lily, giving a big smile. She just hit me on the shoulder and went back to eating.

After the feast we walked back to Gryffindor tower with Daniel. He got strange looks but was silenced after I glared at them. We waved him off at the fat lady portrait and walked inside. The common room was empty, we had obviously taken more time then we had thought. I ran and jumped onto the couch, burying my face into the pillow. I heard Bailey collapse on the armchair next to me. I just started to relax into the pillow when I heard the portrait open again. I ignored it, figuring it was just some first years that got lost, when I heard a snicker behind me. I groaned.

"Seriously?" I turned to lie on my back and saw hazel eyes staring at me. His lips pulled back to a smile at me before picking me off the couch onto the floor in front of him. I raised an eyebrow at him and he picked me up and spun me in his arms. I laughed and let him twirl me around the common room. He set me down and I turned to Lily to see her face a bright red, obviously withholding a string of profanities. I gave her an awkward smile, still stuck in his arms. She shook her head and muttered about going to bed. I smiled at James before I heard the portrait open. I looked at James and his wary eyes gave away everything. I pushed myself out of his arms and started to head to bed.

"Hey Lowe, has the reality of how you look in a mirror actually hit you yet?" I stiffened and turned and was met with the face that I despised with my entire existence. His eyes sparkled as he watched to see my reaction, flicking an overgrown bronze lock out of his eye. I rolled my eyes as he smirked at my silence.

"I would look, but people seem to respect modesty." His eyes were sparking ideas of how to break me down in front of the first years. I raised my eyebrow at him, begging for him to fall into the same trap.

"Cute, but respect is something you don't have."

"Oh, and shoving infatuated girls in a closet and taking advantage of them is what it takes to get respect?"

"I don't force them into anything."

"Oh nothing that can be proved, but who in their right mind would follow you into a closet?"

"Why are we being so pissy today?" I shook my head and turned to walk up the stairs. Just before the stairs curved, obscuring their view I turned and looked at him.

"I was just speaking you language. _Love_." I turned, my hair fanning out behind me as I walked up the stairs. I smiled as I followed the stairs up, turning into the fifth year dorms. I came in to find Bailey trying to explain something about her holidays to Lily, whilst running around with Lily's charm textbook. I leant against the door and watched as they ran around the dorm. Lily jumped over her bed and launched herself onto Bailey's back, effectively pushing them both on to the floor. I smiled before jumping on top, joining in the fun.

"I just wanted to do some light studying for tomorrow." Lily gave up, collapsing onto the floor.

"Your idea of light studying is _very_ different to mine, swee'hart." Bailey smirked as she tossed the textbook into her trunk before putting a lock charm on. I laughed at Lily's expression before shoving her over, pushing myself up off the floor. I changed into leggings and my favourite oversized sweatshirt, shoving on my ugg boots before turning to see Lily in jeans, a Gryffindor t-shirt and a long cardigan. I finally glanced over at bailey and laughed to see her in a crop top and Gryffindor tracksuit pants. I turned and walked out the door, ready to begin our night of tradition.

We walked down the stairs and dropped into the first year dorms on the way down. We gave them a map with passageways to classes and where the classes are, as well as trick staircases and things that teachers tend to like. Lily of course was getting into deep conversation with some of them, we had to push her out. We walked back up to the staircase , going straight to the top. We followed the stairs to a tiny landing just beyond the 7th years dorms. We made sure no one was watching, before pushing in a brick that jutted out at the bottom of the wall. We crawled into the small tunnel, having to bend over to fit in, however Bailey was walking perfectly fine, her small body the perfect size for the tunnel. We walked the way in silence, the echoes of our footsteps the only thing you could hear. We made sharp turns every few yards, and we eventually reached a door. Bailey reached up to the handle and tapped her wand, before looking up at the archway to translate the latin words, fading into the stone.

"Pureness comes with heart, not the blood that runs through it." There was a faint clicking sound and we walked into a small living room. The ceilings were high, and we placed our spines back where they belonged, as we walked to a large cupboard, stretching nearly as tall as the ceiling, and opened it. The top half of shelves contained row on row of books, old ones, and new ones, their spines bent from the constant reading. Underneath that was a shelf of medical supplies; you name it we had it. Sleeping draughts, Dittany, pepper up, hangover potions, bandages, and three thick healer textbooks that we knew off by heart. Underneath that was boxes, lined up, filled in order of store, and then mayhem. I sighed and fell back onto a thick plush armchair as Bailey started to check the cupboard. Lily was pacing, feeling the fear for all of us. This continued for about twenty minutes before we heard the door opening. I jumped up and ran to the door. Daniel came in, trying to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. Lily jumped under his arm and helped him to the large couch we had. Lily knelt next to his head as I peeled off his shirt. I heard him wince but I was too concerned with what I saw. His torso was littered with scars, but along his side were a series of slashes, that immediately started dripping onto the carpet. I examined them gently, using my wand to light them properly.

Dittany, the scars book, a bandage, some water and a sleeping draught." I said the words quickly as I examined the damage. Most of them were quite deep, and one right next to his hip bone seemed to have just missed his muscle. I heard Lily whispering to him, trying to distract him. Bailey came soon after, putting everything I had asked for on the floor next to me. She glanced at his side before flipping to the right page in the book. I scrutinised the page and our faint notes written in the margins. I turned and got Lily to give him small sips of water, with a couple of drops of sleeping draught. When she saw him relax a bit as Lily kept whispering to him, I waved my wand slowly over his side muttering Vulnera Sanentur over and over again until the wounds started to close up. I then carefully put the dittany on top of the cuts, watching the raw flesh absorb it. I watched the skin slowly close over the wound. I checked on Daniel and saw that he was grimacing. I sighed.

"Lily can you give him a bit of a stronger dose, their getting better at this." She nodded, and put a few more drops into his mouth. He sighed, and dozed off in a matter of minutes. I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been healing and knelt back onto my feet, letting my head flop back as I closed my eyes and remembered each wound. I looked up and saw bailey with a bound book, writing frantically. As she finished I cleaned up the blood and put away all the supplies, making a mental note of what we needed to restock. I turned back and saw bailey handing the book to me. I read over what she had written

_1__st__ September – 11:05pm_

_Came in at 10:56pm. 20 min later than usual. Pale, eyes red, possible muggle fighting and increased taunts. Gashes on side, causing a slight limp. Shallow breathing, need to be distracted. Extra 3 drops of sleeping draught and wounds took twice as long. Dark magic getting more powerful. _

I sighed before adding my own writing underneath hers.

_Gashes from mid ribs to just above hipbone. Sectumsempra? Dark magic aura making it difficult to heal. Gashes just missed muscle, causing him to lean onto that side. Excessive bleeding, freely dripping with no cover. Sleeping peacefully now, after extra dose of sleeping draught. Should be awake in three hours. _

I sketched the gashes, and noted how deep they went, before putting it back on the shelf. I sighed walked over to Daniel and leant against the couch by his head, barely aware of Lily and Bailey murmuring in the corner. I closed my eyes until sleep overtook me, dragging me under.


End file.
